Notice Me, Senpai!
by YamCakes
Summary: Yui wakes up in an empty room, her hands tied, alone with Chinatsu. FutaYuixChinatsu, non-con.


**注意！このファンフィクションにふたなりがいます。好きではない？出てけ！**

**This story contains Futanari! Don't like? Get out!**

* * *

Yui woke up with her hands suspended above her. Her arms ached, as if she had been in this position overnight. She looked around, seeing that she was in an empty tatami room, except for a wooden chair in the corner behind her, and she was still in her pajamas.

_'Where am I…?'_

The shouji slid open all of a sudden and in came the pink-haired creep, Chinatsu, with an obsessed smile on her face.

"Yui-senpai…" she said dreamily, closing the door behind her and walking towards Yui.

"Chinatsu? W-what," Yui tried to pull away her hands, but she looked up and found that she was restrained by tight ropes hanging by some sort of pulley. "Where am I?"

"That isn't important, Yui-senpai," Chinatsu placed her hand on Yui's cheek. "All that matters now is that we're finally together."

Yui tried to keep a straight face and not panic, which she was practically an expert on, but the fact that she was tied up in a room she didn't know where, alone with Chinatsu, she couldn't help but shiver a bit as Chinatsu lowered her hand to Yui's collar. Yui showed no emotion and stayed silent as Chinatsu started to undo her buttons, and removed her shirt. It fell to the floor, exposing her torso and bra. Chinatsu took that off, too.

"Stop, Chinatsu," Yui whispered as the pink-haired girl started to suckle on her breasts. Her body shook and despite the fact that the act was non-consensual, Yui felt herself becoming stiff between her legs.

"Mmm, what's this?" Chinatsu stopped sucking her breasts and noticed the growing bulge through Yui's black shorts. "Yui-senpai, getting hard for _me_?" Chinatsu blushed, overjoyed, and slid her hand in Yui's shorts and felt her warm, hard penis. Yui's breath hitched at the sudden feeling of Chinatsu's cold hand wrapping around her dick. The discomfort in her arms was gradually being relieved as Yui became shamefully aroused. Chinatsu kept stroking her until she almost came, but she stopped suddenly and she got on her tip-toes to kiss Yui's lips. As Chinatsu tried to slip in her tongue Yui angrily bit her, to which Chinatsu jerked her head back to touch her mouth. She looked at her finger and saw blood.

"Yui-senpai… why don't you like me?" Chinatsu had tears in her eyes.

"Why don't I like you? You've been nothing more than a desperate creep obsessed with someone that's never shown the slightest hint of interest in you! You used to be my friend but after this… Look, Chinatsu, I never liked you and I never will, so go do me a favor, untie me and go kill yourself," Yui spat. She had never said anything so hateful in her life, but Chinatsu had crossed the line. Yui glared at Chinatsu, whose eyes shone with tears. Then, she grit her teeth and her face turned red with rage. She stormed behind Yui, and must've adjusted something so that her arms lowered until Yui was in a sitting position. Yui watched as Chinatsu brought the chair and put it under Yui so that she sat. Even though it felt much better than having to stand with her arms in the air, Chinatsu then started strip herself of her school uniform. She angrily threw her clothes off to the side, and then forcefully pulled off Yui's shorts.

Chinatsu straddled Yui, and looked at her with a smug look on her face. "You liar," she grabbed Yui's cock again. "You're still hard."

Yui made an effort to conceal her fury, and looked at Chinatsu with a vaguely annoyed face. "Fuck you."

Chinatsu's smile suddenly disappeared and she put on her innocent look once again. "Yes," she lifted herself a little higher and pointed the tip at the entrance to her vagina. "Fuck me, senpai."

_Fucking cheesy-ass bitch, _Yui thought, but she couldn't help but almost gasp as she went inside Chinatsu. She hated the fact that it felt so good, she really, really didn't want to be doing this, but her body told her otherwise. She really just wanted to rip off her restraints then strangle Chinatsu as she showed her what it really meant to be raped. But instead, Yui's cock twitched and throbbed inside as Chinatsu rode her with passion.

"Nngh, senpai," Chinatsu gasped as she held onto Yui's neck. It felt amazing to have Yui inside her. She wanted to get impregnated by her, have her children…

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening... _Yui shook her head, trying to wake up from this nightmare. Yui groaned and her breathing became labored as Chinatsu picked up her speed. She didn't thrust once, but already she could feel the familiar sensation of her semen building up, and pretty soon she reached the point of no return and released her sperm inside of her rapist. Yui shuddered at her defeat, and what made it worse was that Chinatsu came with her. As the aftershocks subsided, Yui felt nothing but guilt and hatred, the hatred for both Chinatsu and herself since she achieved an orgasm during an act that was very clearly unwanted. That, and the fact that Chinatsu may well likely become pregnant with her child.

"That was amazing," Chinatsu breathed. She looked into Yui's eyes. "And I know it was good for you, too." She smiled triumphantly. "I think I'll keep you here for a few more days, before everyone starts to wonder where you are." She leaned in to whisper into her ear, "But until then, we can have lots more fun." She giggled.

"I'll kill you," Yui said coolly.

"Tell me, Yui-senpai, have I taken your first time?" Chinatsu smirked.

Yui laughed cynically. That was one thing she was glad of. "No, you haven't."

"Then who did?!"

"That's none of your business."

"It was Kyouko, wasn't it? I knew that bitch was trying to steal you away from me…"

"No, but I did take hers."

"Who else have you fucked?"

"Ayano."

Chinatsu clenched her fists, jealous. "Why her?"

"Who knows? After I started dating Kyouko she showed up at my doorstep and started sucking my dick. Maybe she wanted to have sex with Kyouko, indirectly..." _Wha.. why am I telling her this? _Yui wondered._  
_

Chinatsu smirked. "Kyouko doesn't know?"

"Of course not. I love fucking Ayano good when my idiot of a girlfriend is too annoying." _Wait... did I really just say that out loud? God, I'm so stupid. _

Chinatsu laughed. "You make blackmailing so easy." Before she knew it, something hit Chinatsu's head. Her face was comical as she fell off her, unconscious. Yui, surprised, looked around and found Mari standing in front of her with a tire iron.

"Mari? How long have you been here?"

"I walked in and saw her with you then looked for something to hit her with and found this." She held up the tire iron.

Yui frowned. "You must hit pretty hard… Thanks, Mari. Can you untie me please?" Mari nodded and got on Yui's lap, stood, and began to loosen the ropes around her wrists. They became loose and Yui wiggled her hands free, stood up carrying Mari with her, and placed her gently on the floor. "Thanks again." Yui retrieved her clothes and put them back on.

Mari wasn't looking at her. She stared at Chinatsu's unconscious body. "There's milk coming out of her."

Yui didn't say anything.

"Did that come from you?"

"Let's get out of here and get some help, okay?"

…

As Yui and Kyouko got ready for the first day of high school, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Yui said. She headed for the door, clad in her new uniform, and opened it to find no one in sight. She looked down, and on her doorstep she found a newborn baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, in a basket. There was a note. Yui kneeled down and picked it up.

_"You're welcome! Love, Chinatsu-Chan"_

Yui's eyes widened. When Chinatsu changed schools, she thought she was gone for good. Yui hadn't spoken to her again.

"Yu-i? Whose baby is that?" Kyouko asked behind her. The only thing Yui could think of was a phrase she had once heard on TV, a phrase that pretty much described her situation:

ダメよ～ダメダメ!

* * *

**このファンフィクションを 書きました時、とても面白かった。ちなつちゃんは変な女の子でしょう？しかし。。。好きだった。結衣はちなつといっしょに面白いと思う。結衣は格好いくて美人ですね？それで、ストーリーはどうでしたか？読んでくれてありがとう！**

**Note for my Japanese readers^^ Let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
